Angelwings
by ToothyOne
Summary: Bakura's memories are flooding back and his Hikari suffers while his mind is elsewhere. Rated for death referances.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Yugioh characters used in the following story. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.  
  
Author's note: My last fanfic was such a success I thought I'd write another. Thank you to all the people who sent me reviews last time: this is dedicated to you, readers.  
  
Angelwings  
  
Darkness. Flash. Gone again. Darkness. Flash. What's happening? Darkness. Flash....  
  
There's a breeze. I haven't felt wind in over a millennia. It's beautiful. More, I need more! Don't go....  
  
It's only the body that dies....  
  
My soul has re-awoken. Who is my saviour? Let me see their face...  
  
No! It can't be.... But it is.... He looks just like me, only younger, kinder, sweeter. Myself before I was trapped. Curse you Pharaoh. You brought this upon me. Why must I continue to live on when others are lucky enough to die? Curse you....  
  
Hikari. The word rolls easily off my tongue. The boy looks up, startled. Brown eyes stare into brown eyes, silver hair mimicking silver hair, though mine a little messier. I hate this boy. I hate him because he reminds me of my past. I cannot look at him. I retreat to my dark hideaway; my Item. Soon I will retrieve the rest of them. They are the key to all my desires. I hear the boy outside the Ring. That shouldn't happen. But things have changed. The boy is a part of me. He is the light to counter my dark. I sleep.  
  
This boy knows the Pharaoh. What fate has brought this boy and I together? My Hikari. I his Yami. This boy knows my enemy, but my enemy is his friend. What cruel fate has arranged this? I will risk no hurt to this boy, but I must get my revenge. I will stay in the shadows until the right time comes. I sleep within my cloak of darkness. Ryou is not aware of my existence, but he will be soon. Yes, my Hikari will know me soon.  
  
I sleep.  
  
Following Pharaoh has been an interesting experience. I have watched him duel many times now and am beginning to understand the strength of his deck. I'm beginning to doubt my ability to beat him. I don't like the feeling. Ryou feels it too, though he doesn't know why. He cries at night when he thinks he's alone. I watch over him silently, knowing what it feels like. Confusion. A simple word for a nasty feeling. The shadows are full of it.  
  
My name is Bakura. No, that's not right, but it will do. I remember that I was a tomb robber. The job was the soul purpose of existence. I only needed the gold so my mother could see a doctor and get better. She died when I was sixteen. Then the city burned. I didn't do it. I don't think I did.... No, it was the Pharaoh. But why?  
  
He burned it because of me. I killed everyone. He buried them, set their souls free. It was my fault all along. But there had been a survivor. I remember now. He had been insane.  
  
Ryou cries and I watch. Every night my heart aches for him, my angel, my Hikari. Why does he cry? Can he feel my hurt too? My darling, my aibou, I will protect you. Don't cry my darling. My darkness consumes him, sending him into dreamless sleep, and I gain control.  
  
Wandering down the cold stony hallway of Pegasus' castle, Bakura counted the doors to Yugi's room. He knocked softly and held his breath. No answer. Good. He opened the door quietly and closed it softly behind him. Turning he stopped suddenly. Little Yugi, asleep on the huge bed taking up the room. Sweet little Yugi. Perfect innocent features flawed only by the scowl and tear soaked cheeks. Another Hikari, feeling the pain of his Yami. Bakura gulped and began to reconsider. His grudge was not against Yugi; rather it was against his Yami, Pharaoh. Lavender eyes, staring out of the shadows. Bakura shivered. The spirit said nothing, simply stared at him. Not challenging, not angry. Almost blank. Almost sad. "Not tonight, Pharaoh." Bakura whispered. "Thank you, Tombrobber." was the quiet reply.  
  
Ryou had his freedom. He abused it. He abused himself. He's getting thinner. He's getting weaker. Why does he cry?  
  
The Priest is revealed. The man who exiled me from the temple. "Infidel" he called me. Not his fault. I killed his wife. I robbed her tomb. I took it all from him. And that boy. That maniac. He watched. He always watched.  
  
Another item has been found. The bearer, she's beautiful. I can't take it. She knows too much.  
  
Memories. Flooded with memories....  
  
"Will you love me, Ryou?" He can't hear. He cries. I skulk in the shadows. Lonely.  
  
I hate this boy. He hates himself, but why? I hate myself. I've killed so many. That boy watched. Who was he?  
  
Marik. What more can I say? A saintly demon. And holder of the Rod. My Prince Charming. Ryou is hurt. My fault. I regain control and Marik is mine.  
  
'Insanity' returns. He's not Marik. Marik is inside me, pleading for a release. 'Insanity' laughs. Not this time. I will not let you hurt my Hikari, and Marik will be restored. Ryou is dead in the shadows. No! No. He lives. I will give him life.  
  
'Insanity' laughs. Shadows reach. Marik screams. Ryou cries. Angelwings. Floating feathers; black and white. Ryou is dead. I killed him. Marik is lost in shadow. All I have lived for is gone again. 'Insanity' has won again. The lone survivor, watching from the shadows. Always watching.  
  
Marik is dead. I killed him. I released him. 'Insanity' is displeased. I let the tears flow freely as 'Insanity' attacks my body. Ryou's body. But Ryou is dead. My Hikari, my light, my love. I killed him with my memories; with my hurt. He has wings now. Angelwings. He is free. 'Insanity' laughs. Not free. Never free. I fall to my knees. He prepares for the final attack.  
  
Ryou lives  
  
One last kiss. A tear drop falls. Darkness swallows.  
  
It's only the body that dies....  
  
Angelwings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not as good as my last, but it review it anyway please?


End file.
